Sayonara no Hanataba
by Orenji Yume
Summary: Based on Rayearth OAV. A HikaruLantis one-shot songfic. Pls R&R!


_Sayonara no Hanataba by Orenji Yume_  
_  
A Hikaru/Lantis one-shot songfic_

**SPOILERS: This songfic is based on Rayearth OAV. Translation of the song lyrics is below the Romaji lyrics.**

**STORY: A short songfic, concentrating on Lantis' thoughts on Hikaru. (Yes, he's still alive in my fic!) Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rayearth OAV, CLAMP does. And I do not own the song (Sayonara no Hanataba; Goodbye Bouquet is a Lantis song, lyrics and translations taken from animelyrics . com).  
**  
'I still remember...that day Cephiro ceased its attack on Earth...though I was glad of that, but I couldn't say that I was glad to have left...' Ever since then, so far Lantis could only think of her. 'I'm happy for her...in a way, she along with her two friends have won the battle but...if that is so...why did my heart feel heavy upon leaving?'

Standing up, Lantis walked towards the window and opened it. Taking a step or two, he leaned against the edge of the balcony and observed the landscape. 'If only I could see her again...' At that moment, he had imagined Hikaru standing below him, waving at him. 'In person...' Turning around sharply, Lantis' mind became more occupied than ever. 'Maybe if I could see her again...then I would be able to understand this feeling...though I think I know what it is but...I would like her to confirm it all...'

Tsuyoi hikari ni utareta you ni  
Kokoro wa yureta yo kimi o shitte

As though it were beaten by strong light,  
my heart trembled to know you.

Somewhere in his heart, he felt a tinge of fear. If this were what he thought he was feeling...then it would hurt others as well. If she felt the same way too, then he felt that he should be the one to let her down. He did not want to see any tears fall...especially if it's her...and especially if this is the reason behind her tears.

Immediately, Lantis got up and disappeared in a flash. He could hesitate no longer...he had to see her now.

Sonna kimi no akarui hitomi ni namida ga afureru  
Sore ga boku no sei nara

The tears that flow from your bright eyes-  
if that is my fault, (then)

He saw...he saw her in a distance. Though she may be smiling, she was driving the sadness away from her heart and forcing the happiness out of her, though it may not even exist in her heart right now. 'So...if that's the case...'

Just then, he felt her gaze turn, he quickly hid, away from her sight. 'If she sees me...I'll just be raising her hopes higher...' Staring down, Lantis thought to himself. 'Hikaru...fine. Let me do something for you first before I leave...'

Sayonara o sotto hanataba no you ni  
Shizuka ni watasou  
Aishiteru kara...

Like a bouquet, let me  
quietly hand to you an eternal farewell  
given from love...

Appearing in her bedroom, Lantis placed on the bedside table, a small package. 'Hikaru...I hope you know what I mean by this...if she doesn't...no, she should.' Looking out of the window, Lantis asked himself, whether he could forget her, carry on without her constantly on his mind. He could only try... 'No, wait...I have to...but first...'

Taking a glance around the room, Lantis finally decided to take something of hers with him. 'This...?' His eyes travelled to the desk, and sitting there was some letters. Reading the first few lines, he immediately knew who it was for.

Deai no basho mo ano hi no sora mo  
Kioku wa kansumu yo kimi igai wa

The memories of both the place where we met by chance and the sky of that day  
are blurred, except for you.

Kanashii hodo akarui kimi nara aenakunatemo  
Kitto tsuyoku arukeru

No matter how I grieve without the brightness of you,  
surely I'll walk forward strongly.

Opening the door, Hikaru entered her room. Once she closed it behind her, she sighed and headed towards her bed. Sitting down, she caught sight of the small package on the bedside table. 'This...' Cautiously, she opened it. When she was done, in her hand, was a ruby pendant. 'Lantis...' Clutching it to her chest, she hurried to the open window. 'Where...where are you?' After standing there for a few minutes, she finally gave in and went inside, closing the window. 'Lantis...does this mean...?'

Kono ai wa zutto karenai hanataba  
Damatte watasou  
Tada kimi dake ni

This love, like an ever-unfading bouquet,  
let me give silently  
to you alone.

Walking out of the shadows, Lantis stood there. In his hand, was the letters he had taken from her. 'Hikaru...' Looking down at the letters, he smiled to himself. 'I shall help you keep them then...'

Hikaru turned around. 'Was that him?' No, she saw no one. And then, she looked down at her desk. 'T-they're gone! Where are they?' Searching her room, Hikaru failed to find any trace of her letters. 'Unless...' Smiling, Hikaru thought to herself. 'Lantis took them...I guess he really means it...'

"Lantis...I love you..." She tightened her grip over the pendant he had given her. "So...farewell..."

Soshite harakanaru atarashita najidai ni  
Futatabi de aou  
Ai o tabanete

And then, when by chance we meet again  
in the distant new era,  
let us gather together this love.

In his room, Lantis was reading the letter Hikaru had written to him. 'I didn't expect her to miss me that much...' The breeze blew through the window and played with his hair, and it was as if the wind was trying to pass a message to him. 'Hikaru...' Keeping the letters, Lantis then closed the window.

"I love you too...farewell..."

_END_


End file.
